Konoha04
|team = Red |nativeresources = |deleted = yes }} konoha04 is a growing, developing, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Persian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of konoha04 work diligently to produce Water and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of konoha04 has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. konoha04 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. konoha04 believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. konoha04 will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. was established on Monday, May 18, 2009. New Pacific Order Konoha04 applied for membership with the New Pacific Order on February 3, 2009 and was admitted shortly after. He never left the Order due to the camaraderie he found there. He has joined several departments including the Tech Corp, Military Intelligence and Diplomatic Corp and fights for Pacifica within Hellbound Squad. Friendship and Camaraderie During his time within Pacifica, Konoha04 has made friends with many a Pacificans, including Elegarth, Bilrow, Waterana and Zblueblur0. In his time in the Order, Konoha04 has learnt to mingle and have fun with all of his comrades. Future Aspirations His goals within the NPO are to continue to move up in the ranks and serve Pacifica to the best of his abilities and knowledge. Professions Past & Present Past Professions Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. On April 10, 2009, Konoha04 was appointed NCO in Military Command. He cites his squad leader, Dr. James Henry as the person who introduced him to Military Command and taught him tactics and squad strategy. Navblue and Iceknave have also had a big influence on his career within MilCom. Konoha04 calls himself proud and fortunate to having served his home Pacifica as member of MilCom. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Konoha04 worked on exposing those who wished to do the Order harm. Within the Guard, Zeta Defender and Gandroff were those members who have had the largest influence on him. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Konoha04 started out as a Field Agent on March 15, 2010 within Military Intelligence, has been made a Tactical Analyist on May 19, 2010, overseeing the work done by various field agents. As such, he resigned on August 26, 2010. Military Intelligence is Konoha04’s favorite job, due largely to the close bonds that develop between agents and the sense that he serves Pacifica well. His most memorable moment in Pacifica, in fact, was when he was invited to join Intel. Since then, he has earned several awards within Military Intelligence. He retired as a Field Agent due to RL commitments. Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Tech Corps The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Recruiter Corps Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Mentor Corps Konoha04 joined the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Konoha04 assists new Pacificans to grow accustomed to all relevant aspects of Pacifica like her culture culture, her history, CN basics, nation planning and building, forum organization or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. Star Guard NPO War History Konoha04 fought as a Pacifican soldier in Karma War in the past; currently, he is fighting within the Doom House-NPO War against hostile GOONS and MK nations. He also fought FAN nations. Hellbound Squad Konoha04 belongs to Hellbound Squad, which was originally created on May 28, 2009 by Varsun. However, this squad soon came to an end, leaving only Konoha and Dr. James Henry. On October 9, 2009, Dr. James Henry asked Konoha if he wanted to try to continue or let the squad die completely. Konoha04 decided to forge ahead. Since then, they’ve made significant advancement in the NPO battalions, along with his friendly comrade Lord Raiden and the biggest jobtagwhore of the squad, Contra. Now Hellbound is on Delta Battalion, having managed to advance battalions even under terms. On June 12, 2010, Agamemnon, also a Military NCO, joined Hellbound, making it a 5 manned squad. He appreciates his squad for the camaraderie and brotherhood the members have. War Ribbons Awards Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order